Various substituted tetracyclic heterocyclic compounds are inhibitors of the HCV NS5A enzyme. Included in these heterocycles are indole-type compounds related to Compound A, as defined and described below. These compounds and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof are useful in the treatment or prophylaxis of infection by HCV and in the treatment, prophylaxis, or delay in the onset or progression of HCV infection. Representative tetracyclic heterocyclic compounds that are useful for treating HCV infection are described, for example, in US Patent Publication No. US20120083483. Among the compounds disclosed in US20120083483 is dimethyl ((2S,2′S)-((2S,2′S)-2,2′-(5,5′-((S)-6-phenyl-6H-benzo[5,6][1,3]oxazino[3,4-a]indole-3,10-diyl)bis(1H-imidazole-5,2-diyl))bis(pyrrolidine-2,1-diyl))bis(3-methyl-1-oxobutane-2,1-diyl))dicarbamate, hereinafter referred to as Compound A. Compound A is a known inhibitor of HCV NS5A. The structure of Compound A is as follows:

US Patent Publication No. US20120083483 discloses methodology that can be employed to prepare Compound A and related tetracyclic HCV NS5A inhibitors. This general methodology is illustrated immediately below:

The methods described US Patent Publication No. US20120083483 are practical routes for the preparation of Compound A and related indole-based heterocyclic compounds. Nonetheless, there is always a need for alternative preparative routes which, for example, use reagents that are less expensive and/or easier to handle, consume smaller amounts of reagents, provide a higher yield of product, involve fewer steps, have smaller and/or more eco-friendly waste products, and/or provide a product of higher purity.